Evelyn
by Liria
Summary: Harry gets a letter from Sirius's nese, Evelyn, saying she's coming for a visit. When she arrives she meets Oliver. The two don't really get along at first, but an inncident brings them closer...PLEASE R/R!!!
1. Prolouge: Love Always, Evelyn

Here's my first fic! It's an Oliver/??? story. A chapter story. Here's the prolouge!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prolouge: Love Always, Evelyn  
  
  
It was a cold winter afternoon. She sat on her bed thinking of what to write. She had no idea how to tell him...but she had to. He would be mad if she showed up without notice.   
  
She took out a peice of parchment and a quill and began to write.   
  
Dear Harry,  
Hey! It's me! I just wanted to let you know   
I'll be visiting you and Sirius. I'll probobly  
be there Friday. I'm using Andy's owl...  
hopefully he gets there okay.   
Well, I'll see you soon! G'bye!  
Love Always,  
Evelyn  
  
She sat back and smiled at her brother's owl. Yes, that was perfect. Short, sweet, and told it all. She walked over to Sky, the owl, and gave her the letter. Within a few seconds the owl was out of sight. She fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. Soon, she would be gone...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay,  
I hope you liked!  
Please R/R!!!!  
  
Love Always,  
Liria 


	2. Chapter One: The Letter

Chapter One: "The Letter"  
  
  
The house was cold and quiet. There was a loud scratch at the window. Harry opened his eyes and looked around. The shadows of the trees outside fell across his walls like they were painted there.   
  
There was another scratch at his window. Harry tiredly got up and walked over to the window. He was suprised to see two bright yellowish eyes staring back at him. A snowy owl. He knew who's owl it was by the ring of grey around it's foot.   
  
He opened the window and allowed Sky to fly in. Harry smiled and walked to his bed, where the owl had landed comfortably. He got the letter and read it.   
  
"Evelyn is coming? Great, now I have to tell Sirius his nese is coming here to visit," Harry mumbled. The owl made a loud sound of impateintce. Harry looked at the bird and smiled. He took out a peice of parchment and a quill. He wrote:  
  
Evelyn,  
That's great! You do know Sirius  
will forget you're coming and then   
remember last minute, right? I'm going  
to have some friends over, but they won't  
mind. Have a good trip!  
~Harry  
  
  
Harry gave Sky the letter and opened the window so she could leave. He climbed back in bed and fell asleep easily, thinking of his girlfriend, Hermione Granger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Harry awoke to the sound of Siruis downstairs. He rolled his eyes and got dressed. He liked living with Sirius alot better than the Dursleys. He had more freedom here, and was actually treated like a fifteen-year-old-boy. Not some kind of "wizarding freak" as Dudley would say.  
  
Harry ran downstairs quickly. Sirius looked up at Harry as the boy ran past him without a word. Sirius was all too familiar with this routine.  
  
"She's coming isn't she?" Sirius asked right as Harry reached the door. He turned around slowly and looked at his god-father. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes. She's coming," Harry said impateintly.  
  
"Why don't you ever want to tell me?" He asked, leaning against the cold wooden wall. Harry shrugged.  
  
"You always forget Evelyn is coming until she's at the door," Harry said, making his point clear. Sirius smiled at the fact that Harry was right. He nodded.  
  
"Where you headed?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled.  
  
"To meet Hermione, Ron, Oliver, and Lavender," Harry said smirking. Sirius nodded to let him know he could go. Harry walked out the door and to the park to meet the others.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Don't worry....Evelyn will be in the next chapter. She's really kool! I hope you like!!!!  
  
~Liria 


	3. Chapter Two: Evelyn

Chapter Two: "Evelyn"  
  
  
Evelyn looked out the window of her taxi. She was hoping they were almost there. She hadn't thought of how long of a ride it was from Birmingham, England to London, England.  
  
She put on her headphones and laid back as she listened to her cd. Evelyn had the music so loud she didn't hear the driver tell her they were almost there.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and Oliver, sat anxiously waiting for Sirius to get back with Evelyn. It had been three years since Harry had seen her. Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I can't beleive he actually remembered," Hermione joked. Harry smiled and ran his fingers thruogh her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes as he did.  
  
"He didn't remember. Harry reminded him," Oliver said, trying to keep the couple from getting any more lovey-dovey.   
  
Oliver hated it. He was the only one out of the group without a..."signifigant other" you could say. He sighed and sat back in his chair as his attempt to keep them apart failed. The two kissed.   
  
Lavender saw the expression of jealousy on Oliver's face. She nudged Ron to get him to look at Oliver. He did. Ron looked back at Lavender and smirked.  
  
"Oh, Ol, it's okay. Who knows...Evelyn might actually be decent looking," Lavender stated, trying to comfort Oliver a little bit. He just gave her a sarcastic smirk in response.  
  
There was a sound of a car driving up outside. Hermione lifted her head, allowing Harry to get up. He ran to the door and cracked it open. He quietly closed the door and looked at the others.  
  
"They're here," Harry said smirking. Hermione smiled as Harry walked back to her. Lavender looked at Ron who looked back. Oliver just sat there.  
  
The door opened and Sirius walked in carrying a bag. He sat it down and looked at the five teenagers. They were all anxious to meet Evelyn. He smirked.  
  
"Well, guys, here she is," Sirius stated moving out of the way. Standing behind him was a beautiful young girl. She had long dark brown hair, light green eyes, tan skin, and a georgeous smile.   
  
Oliver's face went from not caring about the girl to stunned and wanting her. Evelyn smiled at the people looking at her. Lavender hopped out of Ron's lap and went to greet her. Hermione got up to do the same.   
  
Lavender smiled at her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lavender Brown," She greeted. Hermione walked up beside Lavender.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione stated. Evelyn smiled. Her eyes fell on a hansome young boy. He had the most amazing blue eyes. She quickly snapped out of her trance of how cute he was when Ron walked up to her.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasly," He said smirking,"That one over there is Oliver Wood." Evelyn smiled at Ron. She always smiled alot when meeting new people.  
  
"I'm Evelyn Walker," She said sweetly. Oliver heard her, but stayed seated. He didn't want to look like he was anxious to meet her.   
  
Then, a young boy with green eyes and black hair walked up to her. Evelyn's face was full of happiness as she hugged Harry.  
  
"I missed you so much, Potter," She said backing away. He smirked.  
  
"Same here, Walker," Evelyn giggled and hugged him again, but this time the embrace was quicker. Sirius smiled and put his arm around his neice.   
  
"How about we go out tonight, for Evelyn?" Sirius asked. All of them agreed. Oliver finally walked over to the others. They looked at him.  
  
"I'm in," He stated smiling. They all smiled. Hermione and Lavender went on talking about what they would wear. The others started talking about where they would go.   
  
Oliver and Evelyn just looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Evelyn! Do you want to go shopping with us?" Hermione asked. Evelyn smiled and jogged over to the two. The trio could be heard talking about outfits until the door closed behind them.   
  
Oliver couldn't beleive that he would be spending a whole two weeks here...at Harry's house...with her!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Short, yes. Next Chapter is where things go wrong. The first time they actually speak to each other. Please R/R!!  
  
Love,  
Liria 


	4. Chapter Three: The Dance

Chapter Three: "The Dance"  
  
  
  
  
The music was loud and the place was crowded. They had gone to a club not far from central London. Oliver was shocked at how good Evelyn looked. Evelyn was shocked at how good Oliver looked. Hermione and Lavender where shocked at how good Evelyn and Oliver looked together.  
  
They all took a seat at the booth by the dance floor. Hermione drug Harry out there giggling. Lavender did the same with Ron.   
  
Sirius looked at Oliver like he was trying to say: "Ask her to dance!"   
  
Oliver smirked and looked at the angelic figure sitting next to him. He tapped her on her shoulder. Evelyn turned around and looked at him sweetly. He opened his mouth to ask, but somthing happend.  
  
A tall, muscular guy with intense blue eyes walked up to Evelyn. She turned and looked up at his smiling face. He held out his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked. She smiled and took his hand. Oliver was furious. There was that guy who that he was all that taking Evelyn away.   
  
He looked at Sirius, who was just smiling.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Oliver asked as Evelyn began to dance with the mystery guy. Sirius just shrugged. Oliver rolled his eyes and sat back.  
  
"Oliver, you need to be faster. Or else, well, she'll slip away," He stated. Oliver nodded and looked out at the two. She was smiling and laughing.  
  
Evelyn placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. It wasn't long ( lucky for Oliver ) and the song was over along with the dance.  
  
Evelyn walked back to the table and took a seat next to Oliver. He had a jealous scowl on his face. She noticed this and smiled softly at him.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" She asked. He just looked up at her and shrugged. She looked into his eyes once more before turning to the dance floor again.   
  
Oliver felt bad for not telling her. She might've wanted to dance with him. Then, he heard the music go from fast to slow. His heart skipped a beat. He turned towards her, but she was over leaning against the wall. He got up and walked quickly to her.   
  
"Would you like to dance?" Oliver asked sweetly. Evelyn looked at him with sympathy. He felt his heart break in two.   
  
"I'm really sorry, Oliver, but Brian asked me to," He shook his head signaling for her to stop. Evelyn sighed and bit her lip.   
  
"I should've known you wouldn't," He said mostly to himself, but she heard.   
  
"Oliver," She began.  
  
"Oh, so you do know my name," He sneered. Evelyn had a regretful expression on her face. She really liked him, but she was starting to think that over.  
  
"Of course I do," She said calming her temper. Oliver nodded and walked to the booth, got his coat, and walked out the door. Evelyn just stood there. She looked at Sirius and then out the door. She sighed and ran out, also. Not for Oliver, but to get back to Sirius's.  
  
Sirius looked at his neice running out. He should've known this would happen...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
There you go! Chapter four up soon! 


End file.
